


In Another Life

by Blue101328



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue101328/pseuds/Blue101328
Summary: "Allura! Whats wrong!?"Uraraka Ochako had no idea where she was, or why these people kept calling her Allura. What she did know is that she wanted to go home and no one was going to get in her way."Uraraka, is everything ok?"Allura had no idea where she was, or why these people kept calling her Uraraka. What she did know is that she had to get back to space no matter who tried to stop her.Voltron just wanted to know why Allura was acting so weird and why she knew earth things now!?Class-1A just wanted to know why Uraraka was acting so weird and why she kept making up words!?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Another Universe? Death on the Line? (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @midnightsun.cos and her series on tik tok.

No one expected the world to tilt on its axis the day two girls crossed dimensions but that's what happend. After a long battle on both sides and with grievous injuries to both, they were rushed to help. On one side Uraraka Ochako was brought to the hospital. On the other Allura the princess of planet Altea was rushed into a healing pod aboard the castle of lions. No one could have expected what was to come. With each on the verge of death their life forces found each other and a spark occurred they remembered flashing lights and falling what would happen after could change history.


	2. WhY ArE YoU RuNnInG!? Is this a crown??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you running!?"  
> "Who are you people!?"
> 
> "Is this a crown?"  
> .."If you want it to be.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words that don't make sense are alien insults the strangest thing i could come up with if means something to anyone or is offensive let me know ill change it immediately

All were gathered around Uraraka’s bed waiting for her to wake up, the doctor had said any time now. Allura felt the darkness fogging her mind. She expected to feel the cold air as the healing pod released her, that did not happen instead though the fog mostly receded. She awoke laying down in a bed surrounded by things she didn't know and strange people. “Wha..” she manages to croak her throat unbelievably dry “here” he sees a glass held to her mouth and takes small sips “What happened” she chokes out and they all look at each other in concern “ What do you remember?” she shakes her head she will not spill secrets to those whom she did not recognize as she sits up she notices a strange outfit with weird pieces that could be worn with it “What is this?” again they share concerned looks she can barley make out whispers as the one with long green hairs leans to the one with spiky green hair “Ochako is acting really weird” he responds just as quietly” could be memory loss hopefully its short term” she focus on the object again “Is it supposed to be a crown?” the male with multicolored hair deadpans “Its a crown if you want it to be” and the male with spiky blond hair and red eyes snarls “you wish it was a crown pink cheeks” she sneers at him “pinks cheeks is that the most you could come up with you overgrown blagmore” there's a moment of echoing silence “What-pft-what does that mean” the spiky greenette choked out she sniffs at him. Eventually they all leave and promise to be back tomorrow. A woman who came in and announced herself as her nurse asks questions and leaves Allura is alone in the silence she hums and as carefully as she can stands and maneuvers her way to the room that's labeled bathroom she goes inside and finds a mirror she freezes as she comes across her reflection and lifts a hand to make sure when the girl, in the mirror does the same she stares and takes a moment to look really look at herself. She understands where pink cheeks came from because even though she no longer had her altean markings on her face, lay pink circles on each cheek her hair is about shoulder length and brown with some strange slightly separated bangs. She wonders what happened because she is clearly not herself; she sighs and lays back in the slightly stiff bed to sleep unaware of what would happen in the night. 

Uraraka Ochako expected to wake up on a hospital bed surrounded by her close friends and Bakago because Deku would absolutely drag him along. What she got instead was the feeling of cold air and falling forward “We've got you princess” a voice she did NOT recognize said and she tensed “is everything ok are you in pain?” came the worried voice as she freaked out internally she opened her eyes and came face to face with a tall man with black and white hair with a scar across his nose she figures looking back the her response to looking around the room and seeing no one she recognized and punching him in the face was definitely not her fault regardless she punched him hit the floor and took off running ignoring the concerned shouts of “Allura!” and “Princess” behind her. She practically tore through hallways and she had no idea were she was. She turned down another hallway and heard a shout of “Why are you running” followed by a “Your safe” and a “Calm down please” crap. She hit a dead end she snapped around to see the scared man a Latino and another with black hair at the end of the hallway she raised her fists because there is no way she was not going down fighting she sees them approach her like a scared animal but she was not going down easy “careful we don't want to hurt her” was whispered between the three, too bad for them because she was absolutely willing to hurt them she growled as they kept coming forward then she threw a punch at the Latino he ducked and the one i red grabbed her arm she brought up a leg to kick him and the tall scared man grabbed it they managed to contain her in his arms and the male with orange hair told them to bring her to her room. She growled and struggled the whole way but eventually was placed in a room with three others. They leave and lock the door behind them. She stalks over to the bed and sits in the middle. across the room she catches a flash o white and sees a mirror curious she walks over and freezes because that's not her is it? But when she raises a hand so does the stranger in the mirror and she really looks at herself. She had long white hair and was wearing a crown. Her eyes are strange not really a blue but a mix of blue and other colors her pupils are pink with an outline of black her bangs cut into her face just after so strange markings under her eyes pink or course she never get away from pink cheeks would she he had strangely pointed ears with crystal earrings she sighs at her now strange appearance and thinks about that name they called her. Allura. How strange, oh well she moves back towards the bed and pouts as she hears the door open she's quickly standing but three people block the exit. “Hi allura” the large orange one says were just here to make sure your ok she wordlessly snarls at him and he epps kinda like Deku she softens at the sound the other two stare and she turns away from him to lay down on the bed and ignore them. “We could um sing a lullaby” he suggests she doesn't argue and as she hears the soft tone she relaxes the other two have sat down farther away as the orange on works his magic she feels herself slip into sleep. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.


End file.
